Strong World:What-if Zoro version
by spiritgirl16
Summary: The Strawhats are on one of their biggest adventures yet!When Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Sanji find out their hometowns are in danger, the gang immediately decide to go back and lend a hand, however things take an unexpected turn when they cross paths with the Legendary Golden Lion Shiki who seems to take an immediate interest in a certain swordsman of theirs?Pls read :3


_**It's the zoro version version of my strong world fanfiction,hooray!**_

_**I've actually been on sor tof a Zoro craze lately, probably because I've just been waiting for Law's freakin backstory and they just keep putting it off which really annoys me, but yeah...anyway, well i've also actually gotten quite a few requests for a Zoro fanfiction, some of which have been ZoroxLaw and others**** just say they want more Zoro,so**__**I thought what the hell and got a jumpstart on this one**_

_**So enjoy, and don't forget to leave behind your precious reviews for me!:3**_

**Chapter One:Seperation**

The climate was humid with dense foliage covering his surroundings as the strawhat wearing teen continued trudging forward panting heavily as he shoved nearby bushes and leaves aside stepping out into a clearing and noticing a cliff not too far ahead.

He blinked for a moment slowly before placing his beloved strawhat atop his head over his pilot goggles building up momentum as he began dashing forward with a single objective in his mind

"I have to hurry and find my nakama!"

And just like that, he leapt off diving down towards the tropical forest terrain down below after tossing his 'exploration stick' aside. Despite the possibility of falling to certain death Luffy couldn't hide the huge grin that came upon his face as he whistled in the open air

"Gum-Gum..."He began, the rubberness of his skin causing his cheeks to stretch out and flap in the wind as he spoke"...Balloon!"

the young captains body inflated becoming much more plump and bouncy than before effectively slowing down his fall until he was able to safely land among the trees down below, immediately breaking off into a sprint as he did so

As the rubber captain ran at top speed, a loud series of crashes followed behind him revealing to be that of a massive sized beast and a strange looking one at that, resembling some sort of flattened alligator perhaps?

"aaaaah~!"Luffy screamed picking up his pace as the beast began closing in on him

Luffy turned his head seeing the creature a mere few feet away opening it's large set of jaws to snap at him, he acted quickly stretching his arms out towards the nearest branch rocketing himself away to safety for the moment and leaving the gator baffled when a large tentacle shot out and smashed downward on top of it

the cilprit turning out to be an abnormally sized squid with a nasty look on it's face as it sped off in the direction Luffy had sent himself flying

Luffy on the other hand was just skidding to a halt having landed on solid ground once more, he spun around hoping to see no sign of the gator, good news:It seemed to be gone, but his relief was soon replaced with frustration as a giant squid with about twenty tentacles seemed to take it's place crashing through the forest and making Luffy's expression drop a she turned to starting to run

While running away from his newest pursuer however, Luffy was greeted by the unwanted sight of yet another giant beast

"A praying mantis!?"

Luffy ducked, narrowly avoiding the over-sized insects blade-like arms as it came rushing forward ready to slice, Luffy tumbled along the ground before landing face first against the stone, bolting upright just in time to see the mantis make an X shaped cut against the octopus creature slicing apart two of it's tentacles, which it looked none too pleased about

The octopus then turned in a vain attempt to flee only to be crashed against a stone slab by the mantis as it propelled itself towards the octopus before going to stand atop a potted shrub where a pair of large fuzzy hands clamped around it lifting it and hurling it down against the ground.

Luffy watched from the sidelines in puzzlement as the giant bear that showed up began crushing the poor mantis to death, though it wasn't like Luffy was really feeling all that sympathetic at the moment...

"One after another, seriously what's wrong with this island?"

The bear then turned it's sights toward Luffy, charging forward as luffy got into a fighting stance

"Bastard, you wanna go?"

Luffy charged forward as well

"gum-gum...Pistol!"He cried out shooting a fist out at the bear which it managed to somehow dodge where it proceeded to knock Luffy back into the trees.

"that's right, i can't underestimate th animals here on the island"Luffy said to himself rebounding on the tp of a tree as he retracted his arm

"Gear third!"

the strawhat captain flung himself forward inflating his fist

"giant pistol!"

He crashed the blown up punch into the bear easily sending him flying backwards and knocking him unconscious while Luffy was flying around in the sky, the air he used to inflate himself expelling from his mouth at an accelerated rate and causing him to shrink to the size of a child before flopping down on the defeated squid that had been chasing him before.

"that was dangerous"

Luffy stated surveying the heavy destruction and defeated animals lying around, he then turned his attention to himself

"shrinking after using that technique is always such a pain, oh this octopus looks yummy!"He shouted forgetting his dilemma as his hunger took over his mind.

* * *

As Luffy sat down to eat his catch of the day he lay on his back for a moment feeling curious as to the whereabouts of his crew...especially a certain green haired swordsman

"Hmmm,I hope zoro and everyone is doing okay"

* * *

"hmm,I wonder what that sound was just now..."

Brook said aloud pausing behind his two crewmates, Nico robin and Franky whose hair was in a slump showing his lack of cola at the moment

"Who knows...besides, we don't have time for that"

the cyborg responded not turning as he and the female of the duo continued onward, unaware of brooks lingering gaze as the skeleton turned towards the opening of what looked like ruins of some sort hearing the strange noise again

Brook continued to stare feeling curious as to what the sound could be when a large swarm of...insects,maybe? came rushing out causing his skeletal jaw to hang wide open in shock

"EHHH!?"

Franky and robin came to a halt whirling around after hearing the others boisterous scream

"what's wrong?"Franky called out running back to check it out, with robin hot on his tail

Franky's and Robin's eyes widened when they saw the many ants heading their way

"now it's ants!?"

Brook continued to shriek in terror fearing the worse as he threw his arms over his face in a vain attempt to somehow become hidden or safe, the ants then took the opportunity and ran right past him continuing forward in the path to Franky and robin

"They're coming for us?"

Franky questioned readying himself for the assault when Robin reminded him that he had no energy at the moment

"Franky, didn't you run out of fuel?"

the shiprights face fell into one of shock

"that's right!"

At that moment a giant shark came jumping out of the water creating the chance for the two to run while Brook clasped his bony hands against his face shaking his head in frantic disbelief at the scene that unfolded

"It's coming back"Robin announced as they watch the giant fish begin to turn around in the water speeding towards them, while at the same time the ants sped up as well. Franky got posied to attack pulling one of his flesh liek gloves showing his metallic hand.

The two pirates were shocked however, when the ants bypassed them going instead for the lunging fish and eating it down to the bone in a matter of seconds before it fell back into the water

Brook paused at the skeleton of the fish

"It's just like me"

He then focused back on his friends ahead of him

"Are you guys okay?"He called out running forward

"_tch,_ now I understand why they didn't go after you before"Franky said beginning to explain"It's cuz to them, you have no substance you're just bones"

Brook stood still for a moment processing what was just said to him

"ahh...Well isn't that just a bit rude!?"He yelled charging forward a she drew his blade making a single slash before slowing his pace to that of a leisurely walk slowly sheathing his sword while Franky and robin calmly began walking forward as well

"three verse humming...Arrow notch slice!"He shouted fully sheathing his blade, as if on cue the ants bodies seemed to snap in midair before raining down dead onto the ruins below

"Yes, I am nothing but bones, but that is because I have an interest...in dieting"Brook clarified in a sullen voice before the three set off once again

"Regardless, what the hells up with this island anyway"

Franky questioned aloud to no one in particular as they walked

"Animals and bugs here seemed to have evolved to a stage I've never seen before"Robin deduced walking beside him"they seem to show far greater intelligence and strength than that of humans, and thus rely on that to live"

Franky merely scoffed

"An island befitting survival of the fittest,eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the large collections of islands was a snow covered mountain area, sitting atop the mountain was a traditional looking Chinese palace. Inside which, was a botanical garden of sorts surrounding a large royal pool, standing off near the edge of the pool was none other than the strawhats loyal first mate:Roanoa Zoro

He calmly walked towards the edge of the pool after finishing another set amount of push-ups, seeing as how he was without any work-out equipment at the moment he was forced to make due,he then then dived in head first submerging himself in the cool water.

He stroked his arms going from one end to the other when he noticed towards the bottom were two large vents, his eyes narrowed slightly with a determined gleam passing through them before doing a turn around as he came up above the waters surface facing the ceiling with the faintest hints of a scowl

He definitely did NOT want to be here, more than anything he wanted to return to his captain and crew and be on his way.

_Luffy...you better be okay_

a heavy sigh passed his lips thinking of what possible trouble his idiotic captain could get into and that he wasn't there to make sure he was safe.

zoro pushed the thought out of his head figuring his swim was now over as he made his way towards the ladder hauling himself out and walking towards the nearby hammock where his towel hung.

As he was drying himself, the sudden sound of music blared in his ears instantly putting him on alert as he spun around only to have his eye twitch in annoyance seeing the shadows of three figures hidden behind a raised sheet

_You have got to be fucking kidding me..._Zoro thought heavily resisting the urge to face palm himself right now seeing the figures begin to dance behind the sheet as it fell to the floor revealing a shogun dressed like guy with golden locks of hair and katana for feet.

He was accompanied by what in zoros mind, were two other freaks in desperate need of a sword to the gut, one of which wore some kind of lab coat meaning he was probably a doctor of some kind roanoa figured, the other was... a monkey?

The monkey wore a pink jacket, tiny glasses and bermuda shorts with stubby legs.

zoro simply ignored them as they finished their little dance number by pointing at him, Zoro shot them a demonic glare that seem to have no effect on the golden haired male as he walked forward with a cocky grin while the other two seemed to flinch under zoros gaze.

"So"Shiki began, the sound of his katana feet echoing through the heavy silence hanging around the four of them"Have you reached a decision yet, Roanoa-san?"

It took every ounce of Zoros self-control not to lunge at the elder pirate right then and there, instead he settled for a low growl rising in his throat while he took a step forward

"Look!I already told you!"He began not caring if he was shouting or whatever, he just wanted the hell out of here already"Just freakin let me go, and I won't have to chop you to pieces!"

"Jyah-hahahaha!"shiki bellowed out in laughter, much to the swordsmans dismay"You're quite the strong-willed one, aren't you? suffice to say, I find that a very invaluable trait in nakama these days"

zoro snorted at his words turning away with a look of disgust, like he would ever betray his captain for this guy, it was stupid to think such a continued drying himself off when yet another annoying sound reached the swordsmans ears

**Pfft!Pfft!Pfft!**

Both shiki and Zoro flinched when they heard this,turning simultaneously towards the source of the noise

"Can't you do a damn thing about those footsteps of yours!?"zoro snapped

"Can't you do a damn thing about your footsteps, Dr. Indigo?"shiki shouted

Shiki paused turning back towards zoro with a smirk which he merely growled at grabbing his towel and stomping away towards the large set of windows looking out onto the snow covered terrain he was surrounded by at the moment.

_Luffy,where the hell are you?_

He thought crossing his arms as he listened from afar to the conversation shiki was having with that doctor guy, some thing about Shiki mistaking the gorilla for his mom?

Zoro shook his head at their stupidity before noticing them strike a dumb pose facing his direction

"Piss off"the Swordsman ground out receiving another bout of laughter form Shiki

"ah, so cold you are Roanoa-san!"shiki exclaimed mockingly

Zoro made no motion to engage in conversation with any of them, his gaze never leaving the window as he stared out at nothingness. His only thoughts were those regarding the safety of his nakama, and how badly he wanted to leave this place and return to them.

How could I have been so careless?

How could he and the others have been so careless?

_What were we thinking?_he thought in disbelief

_**I may re-write this, I don't know...maybe...but for now, enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_


End file.
